Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an adjustment method and more, particularly, to a method of adjusting windows and an electronic apparatus thereof.
Description of Related Art
Along with the progress in electronics industry and display technologies, executing a plurality of programs on a single computer and displaying multiple windows of the programs on a computer screen is no longer difficult at present. Based on the multiple windows that are simultaneously displayed, a computer user can operate different programs or complete corresponding tasks by referring to different information at the same time. For instance, when browsing a foreign auction website, the user can open another window of a currency conversion operation for calculating product prices.
When multiple windows are simultaneously displayed on the computer screen, the user are allowed to adjust the sizes of the windows for an optimized display effect. To be specific, the user can click and drag a window frame to change the size and the position of the window through an input interface, such as a mouse or a keyboard. However, the aforementioned adjusting manner would lead to complicacy in the adjusting process as the number of the windows is increased. Moreover, after the adjustment, if one window shields the others, the windows have to be readjusted. Thus, how to provide an intuitive and convenient method of adjusting the windows is a goal for the technicians in the art to achieve.